Who Am I?
by maroco
Summary: What could happen if Tara didn’t know that Buffy and Faith had switched bodies?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of

**Chapter 1: Im not her**

**Author's Notes:** I didnt want to start this yet but the idea cant get out of mind, now this is not written before, so you will have to wait between the chapters, but you can always hurry me with your reviews.

**Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

Buffy is on her feet. She runs over to slam a left hook into Faith's face. She quickly follows that with a right hook, snapping her head back. Before she can hit her again, Faith grabs her hand and holds it right, the small device between their palms.

A glowing light starts to emanate from their hands as the device activates. Then both young women react as if hit by a shockwave. Faith is looking at their clasped hands then lifts her eyes and seems surprised as she looks at Buffy. Buffy pulls back her fist and hits her hard in the face with a right hook, sending her to the floor unconscious.Joyce hurries into the living room.

Joyce: You okay?Buffy is looking down at the strange device she is now holding in her hand. There's an awed expression on her face.

Buffy: All things considered.

Joyce: What is that?

Buffy: Weapon of some kind.She throws it down on the floor and stomps her boot on it. There is a flash of light as it's crushed.

Buffy: Didn't work whatever it was.There's a loud pounding on the door.Joyce: Ah, the police.Buffy looks at the front door then down at Faith, lying on the broken coffee table.Buffy: She's their problem now.

Joyce: (nods) you're sure you're okay?Buffy considers the question as she looks down at Faith.

Buffy: Five by five.She tilts her head slightly as a grin starts to form on her lips

**Chapter 1: Im not her**

Faith was lying on Buffy's bed thinking of her next move. Finally she got what she want, she got what she was dreaming for. For almost 3 years all she was hearing was Buffy is this and Buffy is that. She's Buffy now, she's the good slayer. SHE IS THE CHOSEN ONE.

"Yes..." she answered lazily for the bang on the door

"Honey, are you ok?" Joyce asked her face showing her worries.

"Sure, I'm just a little tired" she said yawning

"Do you want to talk about it?" Joyce asked while sitting on the end of the bed

"About what?" Faith asked pretending not to know what she's talking about

"About Faith, what happened to her Buffy? She wasn't like that before" Joyce asked and Faith noticed tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? This is Faith, she is always like that, she's a psycho murders bitch" Faith said with a disgusting face.

"I think she's horribly unhappy" Joyce said with sadness in her eyes

"Who cares, good thing she's under control now" Faith pause for a second "I can't believe she was gonna hurt you" She said pretending to care

"Oh, Buffy" Joyce said while hugging her "I'm so glad you are here"

"Me too, mom...me too" She said hugging Joyce back and tighten her grip.

Buffy opened her eyes slowly to find her self in a back of a trunk, she tried to move but she fined her self chained.

"Well, it's awake" a man in black suit said to the other man beside him

"Who are you?" Buffy said with horror

"Council. We're taking you back to the mother country. Seems you've been a naughty girl" the man answered with a smirk

"Listen to me. Y-You've made a mistake. I am not Faith. I'm Buffy Summers. Faith performed some kind of spell, she switched our bodies" She said trying to convince him

"Congratulations. No one's ever actually tried that one on me before" Said the other man"You have to find Faith. C-call Giles. J-just get him here" She said with desperate voice

"Giles doesn't work for the council anymore. For that matter, neither does Buffy Summers. And what you are, miss, is a package. I deliver the package. I don't much care what's inside" he looks to the other man "Come on"

"He may not care, but I do. The Watcher's Council used to mean something. You perverted it. You trash. We should have killed you while you were asleep" the other man was talking with much anger than the other and before he closes the door, he spit on Buffy's face.

Buffy stayed in the dark tears streaming from her eyes, someone spat on her face, and no one ever does that even when she was homeless in LA. She closed her eyes trying to think of her next move.

After few hours she heard the trunk engine off and the two men getting of it, they opened the door and smile at her. She felt her heart racing, she didn't like there attitude.

"Well, Well. Sorry but its time for us to do our job" the man said with smirk"What? What? We're not at England yet, are we?" Buffy said panicking"There was a small change on the plan, they want you dead here, they don't want problems in England and crossing the border. So the council orders us to kill you in Boston, since it's the last place the police will search for you" the man said with pride"What do she care if she died in England or else where?" the other man said "Come on lets do it" he said sticking the gun in the truck but Buffy grabs the pistol and his hands with her feet and pulls him into the truck hard enough to stun him before he can react.

Buffy pulls the gun to her hands and shoots the locks/chains holding her and shoots a lock and smashes into the driver's area. She finds the keys and start driving away leaving the council men behind her. After driving for a while, Buffy turned the engine off and closed her eyes. She was in Boston, faith's birth town. She thought for minutes and get out the trunk. The council is right; this will be the last place to search for Faith. She took a deep breath and start walking disappearing between the people on the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home**

**Author's Notes:** Although u don't deserve this chapter to be posted that soon, since no one is encouraging me, but I posted it for "TweenLove'n'Hate" Enjoy. P.S. Italic is Buffy or Faith thoughts

**Boston**

Buffy felt tired, she was walking on the street for four hours now, she didn't thought Boston is that big, it's nothing like Sunydale. She remembered the time she ran way to LA., and the idea hit her at once. Angel, she could call him and ask for his help. She searched her pockets for some change but she couldn't find any. The best time to be broke. Her blood was boiling; all she wanted is to see Faith again. Payback is a bitch. For now she will sleep on a bench in this park and tomorrow she will think of something.

Three days in Boston, THREE FUCKEN DAYS, she's hungry, tired and need a bath. Buffy was on the edge, she didn't know what to do. There is only one thing to do, she will beg for money, she watched people walking around her, and she spotted a decent looking man and approaches him. She was humming three words to her self "I can do it" over and over. She stood in front of him and tears start streaming, she can't do it, she can't.

_I can't take this any more, GOD I can't, I'm hungry and tired and police is every where it's like the whole town work in the police. God, I must really ask for some money. I can ask this lady with the kid she seems like a nice lady, but what can I say. Please give me some money, no I sound like mugging her. I'm hungry could you give me dome money._

Buffy approached the lady, but when the woman sees her, she grabbed her son and start walking as fast as she can. Buffy stood in the middle of the street crying hysterically and shouting at every one around her. "Please, someone give me any money, please". Her attitude makes the things worse, people start running away and she saw a police officer running toward her.

Buffy ran as fast as she can, she found her self in some dark alley, full of people who look very strange, there cloths were dirty, they smell very bad and they look very tired. She looked to her reflection on some shop glass and she knew, she knew that they look like her. She lowered her head and walk through the alley, her new home.

**SunnyDale**

Faith was sitting on Giles home surrounded by the scoopy, they were discussing Adam situation. This was all new to her, she never been treated like this even when she became a slayer. They were all listening to her, waiting for her orders, flashing there smiles to her. No not her, they were doing that for Buffy. Just for Buffy, but she is Buffy now and this is her home. They put there plan to attack Adam and they were saying there goodbyes when the phone rings and Giles went to answer it.

"Giles, what's wrong?" Faith asked with concern, the look on his face was not good.

"Its Faith, she's died" Giles said with very low voice and they all stop breathing

"What do you mean by died? Didn't you say the council took her for some kind of rehabilitation program in England?" Faith said tears are threatening to fall

"There was change on the plans, they sent a special team to finish her and they inform the success of their operation"

_Operation, what fucken operation? I was operation for them and...oh my god, Buffy...what have I done...what have I done, I killed Buffy, I killed the only person who really care, I killed the slayer, the one that instead of planning on running away was planning on saving the world...what have I done...I'm stupid, fucken stupid, I'm murderess bitch...I'm a killer, I'm a killer._

At this point Faith was sitting on the floor sopping like a child, they all gathered around her, willow take her in her arms in a furious hug, surprisingly Faith accepted and buried her head on the chest of her victim best friend and sopped tell she passed away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of

**Chapter 3: knowing each other**

**Author's Notes:** Ok guys, i want you to tell me does flashbacks support the story or its only boring. plz feed me back!

"No, No, please...I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Faith was shouting and crying in her sleep. Joyce, Xander and Willow ran to her room trying to calm her down. She's been a sleep for the whole day, they were very worried about her, and they never imagined that Faith's death will affect her that much, but this is Buffy who blamed her self on everything.

"Shh, baby, calm down sweetie, I'm right here beside you" Joyce said with calm voice rocking her daughter between her arms.

"We are all here for you Buffstar, just calm down" Xander told her with a small smile

"Buffy, you shouldn't blame your self for everything, it's not your fault...its.." Faith cut Willow immediately "It's my fault, you don't understand, it shoulda be me, it shoulda be me" She started to sop again.

"No Buffy, it shouldn't be you or her, what happened to Faith isn't fair, she shouldn't be killed, She was a kid who made mistake and our duty as adults was to help her through, she killed people, but she saved more. She should be punished for this crimes but she didn't deserve to die" She could see tears on there eyes, even Xander and Willow and this made her feel how scum she was, how selfish and stupid she was "I know you loved Faith, I loved her too even when she hurt me, I didn't stop from seeing the little girl she was, the hurt and confusion that showed in her face" with those words Joyce hugged her again and the guilt was now eating her alive.

"You did what you have to do, Buffy, you didn't know that they will kill her" Willow said caressing he cheeks and smiling "You wanted all of us to be safe"

"I will always keep you safe, willow, all of you" Faith put her hand on Willow's hand and looked at there eyes, they cared, she now know that they cared about her one time and that if she gave them the chance, they would be friends and maybe she would be Xander's girlfriend, but this is all in the past now, all she could do now is to be Buffy not only by her body but also with her soul, no more get some and get gone, no more partying and slaying for fun. The smallest thing she can do for her is to take her responsibility and safe all the people she cared about.

**Flash back**

From the night of Allan Finch murder. Buffy is standing in front of Faith in the motel bathroom.

"So, I, uh...How are ya doin'?" Buffy asked her looking at the shirt in her hands. "I'm alright. You know me" Faith answers still scrubbing"Faith, we need to talk about what we're gonna do""There's nothing to talk about. I was doing my job""Being a Slayer is not the same as being a killer" Faith has nothing to say. She's finished scrubbing."Faith, please don't shut me out here. Look, sooner or later, we're both gonna have to deal""Wrong" Faith said while hanging the shirt to dry out."We can help each other" Buffy said with bleeding and disparate voice."I don't need it" Faith said with determent."Yeah? Who's wrong now? Faith, you can shut off all the emotions that you want. But eventually, they're gonna find a body""Okay, this is the last time we're gonna have this conversation, and we're not even having it now, you understand me? There is no body. I took it, weighted it, and dumped it. The body doesn't exist" she turned away to leave her."Getting rid of the evidence doesn't make the problem go away" Buffy said with chock in her voice "It does for me" She said facing Buffy"Faith, you don't get it. You KILLED a man" Buffy was very concerned "No, YOU don't get it" she smiles daringly "I don't care!" She turns away again to tend to her things. Buffy is speechless with disbelief.

**End of Flashback**

Buffy was leaning against a very dirty wall, she felt helpless and she didn't know what to do, yes she was the slayer but now she's a murder who's chased by both the police and the council and she is far away from her home. By the time she can get out of this town it would be too late for her, Faith will be convincing every one that she's Buffy, she was always a very good actress.

A man passing in front of her through her a sandwich, she crawled and grab it with both hands before any of the other take it and start to eat it like no tomorrow.

**Flashback**

From Faith dinner in the Summers house. Joyce is serving dinner to her and she's eating from everything. "So you're a Slayer, too. Isn't that interesting!" She said with a smile "Do you like it?" "God, I love it!" Faith answered her mouth full of food"Uh, Mom?" Buffy was trying to take the bowl in front of her mother "Why do you love it" Joyce said while scooping some broccoli onto Faith's plate "Well, when I'm fighting, it's like the whole world goes away and I only know one thing: that I'm gonna win and they're gonna lose. I like that feelin'" she stop talking and start digging into her food with no mercy."Oh, Faith, can I get you another soft drink?" Joyce said noticing Faith empty glass"Oh, you bet" she hand her the glass"She's really cool, huh?" Faith said still eating"Best mom ever" she looks back into the kitchen "Excuse me" She gets up and goes, Faith grabs a bottle of hot sauce, gives it a sniff and grimaces.In the kitchen Joyce gets out a bottle of cola, brings it to the island and opens it."I like this girl, Buffy" she said pouring the soda in the glass"She's very personable. She gets along with my friends, my Watcher, my mom" she leans back and looks into the dining room to see Faith eating from everything "Look, now she's getting along with my fries""Now, Buffy..." She said closing the soda bottle"Plus, at school today, she was making eyes at my not-boyfriend, this is creepy""Does anybody else think Faith is creepy?""No, but I'm the one getting single-white-femaled here" she said pouting"Look, I-I know you didn't choose this, I know it chose you" pausing "I have tried to march in the 'Slayer Pride' parade, but..." suddenly very solemn "I don't want you to die""I'm not gonna die. I know how to do my job. Besides, like you said, I've got help now"She looks into the living room to see Faith picking at everything in sight and stuffing it into her mouth like no tomorrow."I've got all the help I can stand" she said raising her eyebrows for the sight of the brunette slayer eating and stuffing everything like it was her last meal ever.**End of Flashback**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of

**Chapter 4: Hiding on Each Other**

**Author's Notes:** Ok guys, new chapter. Tell me what u think of it and i really have no idea what will happen next so if u want anything to happen write it to me. Feed me Back plz

**FPOV**

It's been a week since I switched bodies, I can't go on like this. I'm trying to avoid the scoopy, Giles, Riley and Joyce and they all think that I'm still affected by Buffy's death...I mean Faith's death, of course I am but this is not the point. I don't know how to keep pretending that I'm Buffy and don't let me start with the college classes! Here I was thinking that school is hard, how am I suppose to pass in it when I didn't complete high school, god this is too much, I don't know how Buffy was doing all that.

Ok, soft bangs on the door, ten bucks it's beefsteak, don't get me wrong but I really don't know what Buffy saw on him, he's so...so normal, ok bingo you own me ten bucks.

"Hi, are you ok, I didn't see you the whole day?" he put his hands on my shoulders and I flinched and packed away "Seriously Buffy what's wrong?" ok what do I do now, he's supposed to be my boyfriend, ok here we go "I'm sorry babe, I wasn't feeling ok but I'm alright now" oh god he will try to kiss me, seriously what did Buffy saw on him, he's not even a good kisser. Oh god I miss having sex.

I pushed him on bed and straddle his waist, why is he looking to me like that. Ok let's give him something he never dreamed about. I get up and set on my knees between his legs. That's right babe, fasten your seat belt cuz your flaying high. I unzipped his pants and he's already hard. Seriously what did Buffy liked in this man, I doubt if she ever had orgasm with him. I start sucking on him, damn! I'm good at that.

Ok this is not good, why is he looking at me like that, he seems to be enjoying what I'm doing but...oh god Buffy never give him a head before, ok this is bad, think Faith, think as Buffy. What would Buffy do now...I should pout a little...nah it won't work...I'm the one started it...ok that's it.

I take my mouth away and lower my head with a very sad expression "Buffy, what's wrong honey?" nothing but I must act like Buffy "I'm sorry but I can't do this" I sniff a little "All the girls were talking about how you guys love it, but I can't Riley, its taking the romance away" time for some puppy eyes "It's ok babe, I never asked you to do it, I want you to be happy with whatever your doing" he's lifting me up to set on his lab "Come on let me make love to you" he put me down on my back and position himself on top of me, god I hate it when they do that "you know Buffy" "aha" "I just love to be with you even without having sex" ok please concentrate on what your doing "and your right, I don't want to take the romance away" I don't know what to say so I smile to him "I just want you to be happy" seriously I don't know what to do, this is all new to me "I love you Buffy" ok that's it, I can't do this any more, I'm not Buffy, I killed her and I can't do this to her "Buffy, why are you crying? Did I hurt you or do something wrong?" no you didn't but I did and I'm sorry to break your heart but I have to do this.

"Riley we have to talk" he's looking at me with fear and I really don't know what to say, I never breakup with some one with a civilized attitude, it's always me shouting and he calling me a bitch and things broken and after that I adopted the use'em and discard' em, but I will try for Buffy's sake that's the least thing I can do.

"Look Riley, I think that things between you and me are not going the right way"

"Buffy, why are you saying that, we are doing just fine"

"I know but I don't love you the way you love me and I can't play with your heart, the sooner I told you the less damage will be" I don't like the look on his face "Buffy, just give me some time" now I know why Buffy loved you "Riley don't make it harder to me, we could always be friends" why didn't I start this after the sex, I need to get laid "Ok, I will go now but I want you to think again, please Buffy, just think" now I know why she loved you, you're not normal Riley, no you're not.

**BPOV**

What's wrong with this girl she's been staring to me for hours now, I hope she will not do something stupid I don't want to make a seen. This is not good she's approaching me.

"Faith...you're Faith, right?" she knows Faith, she knows Faith, don't panic! Don't panic! And stop staring at her like that, think Buffy, think of something, yes this will do it for now. You're genius Buffy.

"Is that my name" give her a confusing look, is she convinced? Is she? Yes she is.

"Oh! What happened to you? You don't remember me?" I give her the most pathetic expression "What do you remember?" "Nothing, I wakeup and find my self lying on the street and I don't know who am I" I cry a little but its real tears cuz I'm really not feeling happy now "and I'm hungry and scared" I don't know if the puppy eyes will work with faith but no harm of using it "Don't worry Faith, I'm your friend Carol, we used to hang out before you ran away" I act like I'm surprised "I ran away!" this must be the time when Faith's watcher found her "Yes, I was very worried about you, you was always talking about how you will change your life and be better" look how better I made life "and when you disappeared I thought something happened to you, especially after your fight with the boss" of course there must be a boss on the story and sure Faith must have a fight with him or it wont be Faith "I had a fight?"

"Look come with me and I will tell you the whole story, seriously you need a path, Faith you stink" yes Faith stink not only her smell but her soul, god wait tell I put my hands on her "Where are we going?" like I care or I know anything "To my place, I have this small place with Jason and JD" why is she so happy now "Jason will be so happy to see you" I don't know if I will be happy, I don't think Faith's taste in men will be good for me "He's really very sorry Faith, he blamed his self very hard" mmm...this is getting interesting "Ok, lets go" why is she so happy to see Faith, I never thought any one can be happy to see her, this selfish bitch.

She opened the door of some flat "Come on don't be shy" believe me I'm not, I'm just slapping my self for not staying at the street and what is that smell, the flat is two rooms and something that look like a living room with two guys sitting on something that once was a sofa "Jason, JD, look who I found" stop staring at me like that please "Faith, Oh my god Faith" no, no no hugging, I'm Faith I don't like hugging especially from strangers "Easy guys, she don't remember anything" yes poor me I only remember that Faith is a bitch "Like amnesia? Or what?" yes ya brilliant "Don't worry we will refresh your memory" why don't I like this JD guy, he also need a path and so do I.

I took a bath and I really feel very good now, I borrowed some cloths from Carol, we're almost the same size, I mean her and Faith. Since she and JD are together that means that I have to share the room with this Jason, I don't like this idea but I have no other choice and he seems like a good guy, he remind me some how of Angel, same tall and size, dark hair, doesn't like to talk much with the Angel broadening trademark.

"Look I will leave the bed for you, but you have to share it with Danny" oh god another guy, what do he think we're not having threesome here.

"Don't look at me like that, Danny is...he's my son" oh how cute he has a son "he's four years old, you've seen him before, but I guess you don't remember anything now" cuz I'm really not Faith "Any way I think you will like him, he stays with a friend in the morning cuz I have to be in work, but I got out early today, any way I have to go and pick him up" good cuz I need to sleep and eat "Faith..." what's now! "Welcome home" "Thanks" god I hope I can get out of here as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of

**Chapter 5: Things I Didn't Know**

**Author's Notes:** Feedbacks, feedbacks feedbacks! plz Im doing something wrong on this fictions and i cant put my hand on it, plz any one tell me whats wrong!

**FPOV**

What the fuck is all this shit, who give a damn to what Freud said a hundred years ago, who is this man anyway "BUFFY, STOP FIDGETING AND CONCENTRATE WITH ME" fuck you red "What's wrong with you, your extra dump today?" cuz I'm not Buffy and I skipped two years from high school, and hello eight months in comma "Sorry Willow, it's just this stuff is hard" please go away and leave me "Buffy we have test and you must study" FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, I want my life back "Ok, I'll go for a quick patrol and then we study" please say yes "No Buffy, patrol can wait but the test is tomorrow" damn you red "So, tell me what's Freud theory of the unconscious?" oh fuck.

This is very strange, I think I did well in that test, hell I think I may get B or something, man this is great, but I wish I could be me again, god I didn't have sex since I was in a coma! WOW that's like...mmmm... almost 10 months. No way I must get laid.

**BPOV**

I can't sleep, things are going from bad to worse, and my photo is showed on the TV every half hour. I can't go out cuz as expected a lot of people don't love Faith and Jason told me that when I step out of that door hundred percent I will be caught, cuz this is Faith's neighborhood and she's very famous here and those three people are the only one who cares about her. They are really very nice, they are treating me like a little sister and every time I offer to do anything they refuse saying that it's the least thing they could do for me. I insist on taking care of Danny in the morning, I regret it sometimes when I have to chase him every where trying to dress him or make him eat, thank god he loves cartoon, it's the only thing that make him stay on one place for a while, god you should hear him laughing when he watch Tom and Jerry or when he start hugging me with joy after superman rescue someone, rambling about good and evil. He's a very cute kid.

"Do you mind if I set with you for a while" I could use some company "Jason, you're awake? Don't you have work early" he wakeup every day very early at six "Don't worry, I didn't find you on your bed" he means his bed "So, why are you up that late?" "Nothing, by the way I never thanked you for leaving your bed to me" what make a decent guy like him hang out with a bitch like Faith "Believe me that's the least thing I can do for you?" again with this comment "Why do you all keep saying that?" this is really my time to revel all Faith's mystery's "Cuz you changed our life, well me and Carol mostly, JD will never change" yes I don't like this JD guy "and how is that exactly?"

"Well it's a long story" man! Why do they keep saying that "Ok, let me ask you another thing?" that's right I wont give up this time "Were we ever...like together or something?" he's blushing, that's really cute "Yes, we were" mmm nice "What happened between us?" who am I kidding of course Faith used him "Short version, I was an idiot" wow I wasn't expecting that "Ok, tell me anything about my self" GOD! They are driving me crazy "What do you wanna know?" did I say they are driving me crazy, I never thought there could be someone dumber than Faith "like...my family, where is my family?" please answer with something other than the 'long story' comment

"Ok, your mom didn't know who your father was" of course like mother like daughter "She was a real bitch" yea she did a real good job on Faith "She was always drunk and man! This woman changed men like changing bed sheets" again like mother like daughter "Any way you ran away when you were thirteen, that's when we meet"

"Why did I ran away?" he has the 'I will say something that will break your heart' look "You can tell me anything, I really need to know" that's good he will tell me "Most of your mom's boyfriends were always hitting on you" oh! "But you was always strong and sneaky, you did your best to keep them away, but the last one had another plans for you" Oh my god "He raped me?"

"Not from the start, he played you very good, after only two months from dating your mom you were calling him dad" Wow he was that good "You were disparate for love and affection and he was sure to give you all you need" ok the worse is coming "He start touching you in a bad way like it was something normal, he even did it sometimes in front of your mom" but she was so drunk to take care of her own daughter "Then he start to kiss you and make you do things to him, he told you that this is a special relation, he played with your emotion and confusion, at the end you refused to have sex with him, so he...he forced you" bastard!

"You couldn't do anything" of course I couldn't, I was only thirteen "And I found you at night sitting on a dark alley, your cloths were torn and you was bleeding but you wasn't crying" yea that's me stupid tough girl who never asked for help when I need it "So, I took you with us" How sweet "You took me to your house" why is he laughing at me now, what did I say "Yea sure, if that's what they call the streets this days" streets! "We were homeless!" please say no "Aha" oh god "For how long?" "mmm for almost two years and a half" WHAT! "You're kidding, right?" he must be kidding "No, I'm not" "Where did we sleep? How did we get food? What about the bathroom? We didn't do it on the street, did we?" TWO AND A HALF YEARS!

We stayed up till the morning, he told me about how they lived on the streets and how Faith was always looking for the future, she even tried to stay at school but of course this was very hard when you live completely on the street. They had to steal sometimes when they couldn't find jobs to do; I wonder now if that the way she paid for things back in SunnyDale. I'm still mad at her, but I think I do understand her now. How could she fool us all this time! She never showed anything, she was always laughing and having fun, but she was always angry even without a reason, there was always rage inside her.

He told me how she was always stubborn and no one ever succeed on forcing her to do something she didn't want to do. He told me how Faith was always saying that she will make it one day and she will be a better person.

Jason made breakfast for us and excused to get ready for work, I feel bad for not letting him sleep. I have an idea playing on my mind but I don't know if it will work or not.

"I'm going now, do you need anything before I go?" I think he is still in love with Faith

"No thanks, mmm...Jason?" ok I will try my idea now "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything for you princess" I told you he is in love

"I need to go to LA, I need to meet a friend there" please say that you will take me

"Is it that important?" yes "Yes it is" it's very important

"Ok, I will take you there, we will find a way" thank you god "Faith?"

"Is he..is he a boyfriend?" man he's really whipped, I smile at him "No, he's not"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of

**Chapter 6: The Plan**

**Author's Notes:** I spent 3 hrs studying the USA map. u americans must have a lot of difficulties studying geography (lol). Plz feed me back.

"Ok guys, we all know our duties here? Xander?" he looked at Faith with confusion

"What? Oh! Yes, I will set an alarm on the side far away from Adams cell" he said full of enthusiasm "That's good at that point, me and Riley will go and finish him" Faith said looking at Riley and he nodded to her with approval.

"Will, did you find anything yet?" Willow was searching if she could hack on the initiative computer system to lock the Adam cell after Faith and Riley go there.

"Buffy, are you sure this plan will work?" Giles asked sipping his tea "I think it's risky but this is the only way we could beat him, if the soldiers found us we will never get out from there" She looked at the scoopy "What do you think guys; if you have any other idea we can work it out"

"I think it's a great idea, it's like you said, the only way to beat him" Riley said smiling at her "Yea Buffstar, its great beside you already figure out how to defeat the beast" Xander wink at her.

"YES, I'm brilliant guys, I'm genius, and I'm the queen of..." Faith cut Willow from babbling "Ok Will, we all know that, did you do it" she said standing beside her looking in her laptop "Yep, I did it" Faith high five her and Willow smiled at her "You're the best Will, the best friend ever" Willow put her hand around her waist "Yes that's me the best friend ever" They all laughed "Ok, so every thing is setup, Xander and Riley we will meet at twelve sharp. We have Tara's spell for Xander, Willow and Giles will save our backs from here, all set" Faith said with excitement "All set" they all answered with smiles and they start saying there goodbyes.

"Buffy..." Giles put his hands on her shoulders and she turn to face him "I'm proud of you, what your doing take a lot of courage to be done" he give her his parental smile.

"Thanks Giles, I would never let any one of you got hurt" she smiled at him and left.

She wasn't sure what she's feeling now. She was sad for what she did to Buffy, she was proud of herself for being the slayer and she was happy for having all those people around her. She was never surrounded by all this love. Of course she was scared for taking this responsibility but she was happy. She felt safe even when she's facing death like today.

She couldn't imagine that good people really exist; especially men but Xander and Riley prove that she was wrong. The way Xander looks at her with love and care like a brother with his special sister. Doing everything he can to make her feel happy, he even makes a fool of himself just to make her laugh. And Riley, that's a whole different story, she broke up with him and yet he's helping her, taking care of her and not once he hurt her feelings by any word.

Every day she knew more that she was right when she felt jealous of what Buffy had. She didn't want to be Buffy but she wanted what Buffy had. Being in her body give Faith the freedom to do what she couldn't do in her body. She could show her emotions, cuz Buffy is allowed to cry in front of every one; she could hug and be hugged by people cuz this is a Buffy thing. She said the word I love you more than once for Buffy's mom, Willow and Xander, but the thing she want the most, is to be able to do those things with her own body not as Buffy, but this will never happen again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Boston, Buffy and Jason were planning how they can arrive LA without problems. Jason suggested that they don't tell Carol and JD not because he don't trust him but the fewer they know the less problems they will face. He already put the plan, he has to drive his company truck all the way to New York but he switched with another driver going to Oregon, which is the nearest delivery to LA. Since this journey will take more than thirty four hours, assuming that he don't stop, they will take at least more than four days to discover that the delivery didn't arrive and another two or three days to start the search, and that's more than they need to be in LA.

The problem was how to get Buffy out of this neighborhood without any one noticing her. The only solution Jason find is to make a fight with JD and take all his stuff as if he's moving out and Buffy could hide on the cupboard or any of his big boxes. Jason also was planning to take Danny with him, cuz he feel that he will be safer with them.

Buffy was awed by Jason's attitude; he must really be in love with Faith, but Buffy felt that there is more. The look on his eyes says that there is more, it also says that he's sorry for what ever he did, and Buffy had the feeling that this was the only man Faith's truly loved. Carol told her that he did a great damage in Faith's heart and that he was the main reason for her to start the get some get gone strategy.

Buffy never thought that life could be so complicated, she was living in chaos, nothing is defined, no boundaries at all. You can't say this is yours and this mine, you can't tell some one to not cross the line. There are no lines here. Every one is fighting with the other, trying to get anything he can.

She missed her mom and she knows appreciate her more, Joyce did a great job to support her and give her more than her needs. She gave her a great house, college fund, love and above that all she never complained and never make her worry about anything. This will be the first thing she will change; she must give her mom more credit than she shows.

In the mean time, Jason was getting ready for his big fight and his big plan tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of

**Chapter 7: New Game**

The journey from Boston wasn't bad as Buffy thought it would be, Jason did his best to keep her comfortable and he refused to take any rest and Danny was doing all he can to entertain them, by singing for a while and telling stories for hours. She was surprised by his energy and enthusiasm, she felt sad for leaving him, and he was growing into her. Even Jason noticed that he's always following her and snuggle to her in his sleep. She didn't know how he will react when she leave him.

They arrived LA at night; Buffy suggested leaving the truck far from Angel place and continuing walking. They start talking about Faith's past and there relation. Buffy couldn't believe most of the stories, it's like Jason was talking about any one but Faith. She felt bad for not knowing this part of Faith. She start rewinding every minute she spent with Faith, she discovered that all the hours were in a fight or planning for a fight. She remembered every time she went to her motel, Faith's first words were always 'What's up big bad in town or what's goin on? Scary monsters' and its not like she was wrong, the only time she went to Faith's motel without a bad reason was when she invited her to Christmas, and even this invitation wasn't her idea.

Why didn't she try to be friend with Faith? There was always something in the brunette that makes her shiver. May be her innuendos, the way she looked at her with those brown eyes, she didn't know how to act when it comes to her. She didn't know how to classify her, she wasn't friend like Willow or Xander, and she wasn't mean like Cordelia and she didn't know where to place her in her life. She remembered the efforts Faith did to get close to them and how they all rejected her, until they drove her to a point where her mind couldn't accept they were her friends. She knew that all of them will do a lot of things for Buffy but not for her and that was true. She was wondering what Faith is doing with her body now, she decided to not think on this for now.

They were talking that they didn't notice three vampires attacking them. Buffy panicked a little, she didn't want to scare Jason but she has no other choice.

"Take Danny and hide" she yelled at him but he didn't move "Damn it Jason! Go now" Jason ran and hides behind a tree. Buffy took her stake and start to fight with them, they weren't ordinary vampires. As she finished the last one she heard Jason yelling her name, she found Danny lying on the dirt and another vampire was feeding on Jason. She starts to fight the vampire and finished him. When she looked at Jason, he was bale and shivering, the vampire bit him and fed on him.

"Faith...w-what was that...w-what happened to me?" Jason was trying to sit, fears on his eyes but this fears wasn't for his life it was for his son.

"Don't worry Jason, Danny is ok, just hang on and you will be alright" Buffy was pushing hard by her balm on his neck but she knew that it's late now and he's going to die. Tears were rolling from her eyes, he was a good guy, and she didn't want him to die. God damn it he has a son.

"Jason, please don't die on me, just hang on and I will bring some help" her voice was cracking with emotion "No time Faith, I can feel it" he took a deep breath "Faith listen to me" Buffy give him all his attention "I'm sorry Faith..I.." "It's ok Jason I forgive you for..." Jason wave his hand as a gesture to stop "I'm sorry for being asshole before, I'm sorry for laying to you" he stop for a moment tears were rolling from there eyes "Promise me to take care of Danny..." with those words his breath was raging, Buffy held him tight while he give up his last breath. She stayed like that for some time her lips saying only two words "I promise...I promise".

After she had control on her self, she carried Danny, who strangely was still asleep, and starts moving again. She kicked the hotel door with her leg and shoots it open and stood there three pairs of eyes staring with anticipation at her.

"Faith!" Wesley said more as a statement

"Didn't the council killed you and save the world" Cordelia said with anger and Buffy glared at her "What did you do to the poor kid! You're killing kids now"

"Cordelia, not now" Angel cut her "What do you want Faith?" he said his eyes looked with hers "I want to talk with you in private" Angel kept looking at her for seconds and then point for her to follow him. She hand Danny to Wesley and followed him.

"Ok, we're alone now, what's your new plan" Angel yelled at her

"Angel I'm not Faith, I'm Buffy" he gave her the "oh my god you are really psycho" look but Buffy cut him before he can say anything "The day we had sex, I almost break your hand when you start pulling down my panties" his eyes shoot open with confusion "When you penetrate me, I couldn't take my breath and you thought I was having panic attack" he wasn't completely convinced yet, so she start yelling at him "ANGEL, THAT NIGHT YOU COULDN'T BRING ME TO ORGASM AND YOU KEPT HOLDING YOUR SELF FROM CUMMM..." Angel covers her mouth with his hand quickly "Ok, Ok, gee Buffy the whole city will know about our sex life" they smiled at each other and Buffy started to tell him the whole story.

"So, did you hear anything from her" Buffy asked him eagerly "Actually, I have to say that she's playing your role very good, she defeated Adam yesterday"

"She did! Why didn't she run away? Why did she stay?" Buffy was confused "Maybe she did changed, maybe she felt guilty for your death and she didn't know what to do" "Maybe!" Buffy was staring at the void "What's your plan?" Angel asked with fear

After almost an hour, they got out of his office, Wesley and Cordelia staring at them. Angel looked at Wesley "Call Buffy and tell her that Angelus is free" Wesley didn't move, he kept staring at them "Do it and I will explain later" with those words Wesley was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In SunnyDale, they were all celebrating their success on Buffy's house, since Faith was having several wounds, so they decided to rent some movies and grab some pizza. She invited Riley but he politely refused, he wasn't in good shape and he doesn't have slayer healing. Giles stayed for a while and excused himself.

Faith was lying on the couch, she has a cut in her shoulder and a good one in her stomach right under the one Buffy gave her. Joyce brought them some popcorn and turn to leave.

"Mom..." Faith called after Joyce "Yes honey..." "Why don't you stay with us it's a very good movie" Faith said smiling "Yes Mrs. Summers that would be nice and it's early to go to bed" Tara said with her shy voice "Sure, why not but only if I got to set beside my daughter" she raised her eyebrow to Faith and the brunette rolled her eyes pretending to be annoyed "Ok, I accept" "Well I was hoping I could sit beside your daughter" Xander said pretending to be disappointed "Don't worry Xan man, you will got your chance" the word slipped fro her mouth before she can think, they all stare at her, there eyes widening with wonder "I'm sorry I have no idea where did that came from" Joyce patted on her hand "Its ok Buffy" "Yea, Buffstar, I really liked this nickname she gave me" Xander said his eyes showing sadness "You really did?" She asked surprised "Yea, it was kinda cool" he smiles a little.

They sat on silence for a while, until Joyce broke it "I was thinking of something" they all look at her "I was thinking maybe we could make a grave for her, just as a symbol for her soul, I know she did bad things to all of you but I think in her very short life, she did more good things" they all were thinking of what Joyce said "I think it's a great idea" Tara said "Yea, I guess, but what can we write for her" Xander asked while thinking "I know, I know...we can write one word 'Hero', she was kinda a hero, I mean she risked her life a lot of time without any real price" they kept talking about what to write. Faith didn't say anything, she couldn't believe they were doing that for her, after all she did to them, one tear skipped from her eyes.

The phone ring and Joyce went to answer "Buffy, it's Wesley he's says it's important" they all looked at each other and Faith went to answer. She came back after few minutes.

"Mom, guys, I have to go to LA... now" Faith said with calm voice

"Buffy you can't.." Joyce didn't complete her sentence

"Angelus is back"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of

**Chapter 8: Do You Care!**

**Author's Notes:** I hope u like this chapter and please feed me back

Buffy told them about what happened and her plan, they all start to work on it, they knew that Faith will be here in a couple of hours. Cordelia tried as possible as she can to avoid any contact with Buffy, she wasn't convinced yet that she's not Faith. They all waited in anticipation until Wesley announces Faith's arrival. Buffy and Angel disappeared in his office immediately.

"Thank you for coming that quickly but it's rather very important Buffy" Wesley try as hard as he can to not show anything.

"Sure Wesley, no problem" and then she looked toward Cordelia who was eyeing her suspiciously "Hello to you to Cordelia" "Yes, sure why not" Cordelia said burying her head on the papers in front of her disk.

"Follow me please and I will explain everything to you" they start walking toward Angel office, Wesley opened the door to let her go first. Once she was inside, she felt something colliding with her head and she fell hard on the floor and everything went black.

When she opened her eyes, she found her self chained to a bed. She tried to free her hands or her legs but the chains were too strong. Suddenly the door open and Angel was standing in front of her.

"What's going on Angel? Why are you doing this?" she was confused by what's happening around her. It wasn't Angelus who set her up it was Wesley. What make Wesley, Angel and Cordelia do something like that to Buffy.

"You tell me what's going on, FAITH" he said her name with a mocking tone and her eyes widened with surprise "What? You thought no one will ever know, that you will keep pretending to be her until you die" every word coming out from his mouth were like daggers stabbing her heart "Tell me Faith, what was your big plan, fooling every one around, playing with there feelings for a person they respect and love the most" she couldn't keep herself from crying "Angel I swear I didn't.." "You didn't what Faith, how could you do this to her, what did she do to you to deserve to be dead by you?" Angel was yelling at her with anger "No, no I didn't mean to kill her, I wasn't thinking of all of that...I..." Angel cut her "You what Faith? What was you thinking doing this to her?" "I wasn't thinking I wakeup from the coma and found a switching devise the mayor thought it would help me" she was sopping now "I was scared and I didn't know what to do, I didn't think of anything, I wanted my eight months back, I didn't want her to die" with those words she broke down and cried as hard as she can. Angel left the room.

"Ok, Buffy you heard her, what's next and what will we do with her" Angel asked her, they were all standing outside Faith's room "I really don't know what to do, I believe her that she didn't thought, that was always Faith's attitude, she found the devise and decided to play a little. She didn't think all of this will happen" she took a deep breath and stare at Angel "What do you think?" "I think she's sincere and confused" Wesley cut Angel immediately "No Angel, this girl is evil, and she's dangerous"

They all walked away and sat on the lobby in silence, Buffy and Angel were searching each other eyes for answers.

"Do you think she's evil?" Buffy asked him

"No, if she was evil she wouldn't stay and do your job, she wouldn't risk her life. She could have go and party and do everything she want but she stayed, but I do believe that she could be dangerous"

"This is stupid and you know that, the only reason for her staying is that she got everything for free, a free house and free mom, friends, college" Wesley said

"She went to college?" Buffy said smiling "Wow, I can't wait to see my grades" Angel smiled at her "Buffy this is not the point here" she smiled sheepishly at him "Sorry, you're right. I think Angel is right, Faith is not evil and from living her life, I know now how she's thinking" "Ok, and how in your opinion she's thinking?" Wesley asked smirking "Nothing" she calmly said and they all looked with confusion and said in one voice "Nothing!" Buffy smiled at them a little.

"Look guys I've been in her shoes for more than two months now, I couldn't make one possible plan. There is chaos every where and the only thing you can do is to wait and see what life will throw at you, then you accept what ever this is and adjust your self. Faith was trying to control her life as much as she can, when I saw her friends and there life I really appreciate what Faith did with hers.." Wesley cut her again "this is ridicules, what did she do with her life? She had sex and parties all the time, she dropped school, she.." this time it was Buffy who smirked at him.

"No Wesley, she stayed two and a half years homeless and she managed to survive, she didn't do drugs, she's not alcoholic, she worked in humiliating jobs to feed herself, WESLEY SHE WAS RAPED FROM HER STEP DAD WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM HER TO BE LIKE 'princess Diana'" Angel smiled a little and look at Wesley with a 'she got a point' look "She tried to be polite with us, she was always clean and neat, she never asked for any money or anything from any of us. I saw the motel owner fighting with her for the rent and never once asked my self where she had money to pay it. She tried to raise her self to meet our fucken high standards and when she failed, she proved her self on the other side, she went to the people who look at her like a hero, a slayer not like a whore and some kinda of alien" Wesley didn't say anything, he looked at them with disapproval and left the hotel.

"Don't worry, he'll come around" Angel said reassuring her "Do you think so?" she sighed "Yea Wesley is a good.." Buffy cut him "Do you think we can help Faith?" "Oh! Yes I believe we could, but we must be very careful, we must let her trust us. She must be punished but she must accept that we are doing this not for revenge but because we care for her. Do you?" he looked at her "Do I what?" she was confused "Do you really care for her?"

Buffy thought for a minute, does she care about Faith. Yes she cared, she didn't know why but she cared. The brunette had a strange influence on her, she always thought that she was the one who tried to be her friend but the truth was that Faith tried more but in her own way. She remembered dancing on the bronze, this was the first time she felt close with Faith, the first time she saw her smiling and laughing from her heart. Faith was really happy just by being close to her.

She looked at Angel with determinant "Yes Angel I do care and I want to help her" Angel nodded with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of

**Chapter 9: The Shock**

**Author's Notes:** I really want to know if this story is good or not. plz feed me back

She was resting her head on her knees, sopping like a child, she couldn't stop crying. She felt that she was crying for her suffering and pain all those years. She flinched and raises her head when she heard someone entering the room and when she saw her heart stop.

"Buffy!" she said whispering to her self "am I dreaming or what?"

"No Faith, you're not" she sit beside her "I'm not dead, the council didn't kill me" Faith raised her chained hand as much as she can and start to touch Buffy's face. Buffy was smiling inwardly but she didn't want to show any affection at least not now.

"Thank god you're a live, oh god, I didn't kill you, thank god" she said between laughing and sopping. Buffy felt like hugging the younger slayer and reassure her, she wanted to tell her that everything will be ok and she will gain control again on her life. She will make her life better just like she said to Carol. She found her self crying with Faith.

"Buffy, before you say anything. I want to tell you that I will accept anything you said even if you killed me" Buffy didn't feel any fear on her voice, she felt sadness, remorse and regret "I'm not a killer Faith" "No you're not this will be me, you're the slayer" again she didn't feel any mocking or sarcasm in her voice. Faith stated the words as she was stating facts. They stayed staring at each other for minutes until Buffy smiled softly, Faith's eyes widened with confusion "Faith, what do you really expecting me to do with you?" Faith thought a little and then answered like she found the last piece of the puzzle "You can turn me on, I will confess and then mostly they will kill me" "Do you want that?" Faith took a deep breath and let a short laugh "I don't think I'm on a position to say whether I like it or not" Buffy didn't comment she looked at her for a moment "I'm hungry, I'll see what I can find down there" she put her hand on Faith's knee but remove it when she flinched "I'll be back in a minute"

"So, how it's going up there" Angel asked with curiosity "I didn't hear fighting or cursing" Buffy laughed at him "I don't know Angel, I believe that she want to change but I'm scared...what if Wesley was right?" "He's not Buffy, I can understand her feelings, I've been there once and this is the best time to make her open up and feel trusted again"

"You're right, do you have anything to eat...mm...beside the blood of course" she smiled sheepishly at him "of course"

She took the food tray and went upstairs, when she entered the room she found Wesley pointing a gun to Faith.

"What exactly you think you're doing?" Buffy asked placing the tray on the table

"Look Buffy, I will not let you do stupid mistakes. I was her watcher and ..."

"And you failed, and we are the one paying for it. So give me the gun before I do something stupid" Faith looked at her with confusion "Fine but don't come crying when she went psycho on you again" he hand her the gun and before he turn out he look at Faith with digest and spit on her.

Faith didn't react, she lower her head and closed her eyes but Buffy saw one tear dropping from her eyes. Buffy remembered her feelings when the council guy spat on her, she grabbed Wesley from his shirt and slammed him by the wall "Don't ever spat on her again or any one else as a mater of fact, she was the one that saved your ass several times, she was the one that saved a lot of people in the middle of the night while you was sitting on your chair sipping your tea on your fancy house and you was the first one to turn your back at her" Wesley was taken back by Buffy's out burst and Faith had her jaw drop open from surprise.

"Now say, I'm sorry Faith, please accept my apology" Buffy said calmly to him and he was looking at her like she lost her mind "Say it, now". Wesley look at Faith and repeat Buffy's words, she lose her grip on him and he storm out of the door.

"You shouldn't do that, I deserve everything he did and more..." Faith said not looking into her eyes "Yes you deserve a punishment but no one ever deserve to be humiliated" Buffy said with anger, Faith smiled a little and look at her eyes "Who spat on me else?" Buffy laughed at her "The council" "Only the council, that's a progress, looks like you've been a good girl with my body" Buffy raised her eyebrow at her and start to unlock her chains "What exactly you think you are doing?" Faith asked with surprise "I know you're slow Faith but I don't think you're that slow" Faith smirked at her "I know what you're doing Buffy but why?" at this point Faith was unchained and free.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of

**Chapter 10: It's a start**

**Author's Notes:**

Buffy went to bring the food tray and closed the door to give them some privacy and Faith didn't move at all. She placed the Tray on the bed and sit face to face with Faith. She smiled at the look on Faith's face "Listen Faith, I'm mad at you, I'm so angry of what you did to me and how you played with my life" Faith lowered her head "Look at me when I'm talking to you" "Buffy, I can't say I'm sorry cuz it wont mean anything and it wont erase the shit I've done to you" Buffy cut her "But do you really feel sorry?" Faith didn't answer she lowered her head and tears start falling on her cheeks quietly.

"That's good, now we can really talk" again Buffy felt like comforting her but she knew that it would be better to not make her uncomfortable "about what?" Faith asked wiping her tears with the back of her hands "You're sorry and you want to change, what you think we can do about it" "I don't know, what you want to do" Buffy sighed "Faith that was my question?" Faith shrugged "Ok, but now it's mine" Buffy laughed at her "Don't play dump with me it doesn't suit you" Faith raised her eyebrow.

"Ok, I will give you a last chance, it doesn't mean that I forgive you or I'm not mad at you..." before she could complete her sentence Faith jumped at her and rapped her arms around her, Buffy panicked until it registered in her mind that Faith is not attacking her, she is hugging her. She was holding at her like no tomorrow, Buffy felt Faith's hot tears falling on her neck and shoulders, so she moved her hand on her back as a comforting gesture "Thanks Buffy, I swear to god I'll be good again and I will do whatever you want me to do without arguing" Faith kept mumbling her apology between sops.

They stayed like that for a while, Buffy didn't want to be the one to broke there embracement but she also knew that Faith will feel uncomfortable to do it.

"So, are you ok now?" She asked still patting on Faith's back "Yea, sorry for the seen" she said blushing "It's ok, are you trying to affect my judgment?" Faith stiffened a little and Buffy regret saying those words, she know that Faith will not take any words from here as a joke now, so she put her hands on her shoulders "hey, I'm just joking" Faith nodded with a smile "You can rest now and we will talk later" "No, I want to talk now, if you don't mind" Buffy smiled at her "No I don't" "Then I'm ready"

"Ok, lets see where to start...mmm..." Buffy was trying to think of something and then her eyes widened with horror and Faith stiffened again "Did you...did you...do something with Riley?" Faith relaxed and starts laughing "Gee Buffy, that's your important question" Buffy pouted a little "No I didn't, I broke up with him" Buffy frowned "You broke up with him...Why?" Faith took a deep breath "When they told me that you were died" she stopped for a moment and Buffy nodded for her to continue "I felt that the least thing I can do is to not do it with your boyfriend" she raised her head and smiled her cocky one "That's beside that he was very annoying and he said I love you hundred time every second" Buffy pouted a little and then she smiled "I guess this was meant to happen eventually" Faith yelled at her "I knew it" Buffy smiled sheepishly at her and again her eyes shoot open with horror "Did you do it with some one else" "No I didn't" Buffy looked at her with unbelief "You spent more than two months without having sex?" she was now smirking at her "I swear, unless you consider me as some one else" Faith said with her husky voice and Buffy gave her a very confused look "What do you mean?" Faith smiled at her raising her eyebrow and starts to laugh when the fact hit Buffy and she blushed "You're mean" "What you didn't do it in those two month?" Buffy blushed more and said no with a very low voice. Faith laughed more "Not even one time?" Buffy act like thinking "Yea, maybe once or twice" "Yea right!" they both start laughing again.

"Seriously Buffy, what's your plan now?" she asked with serious tone "I really don't know, the only one who can help us doing a spell are Willow and Tara" Faith lowered her eyes "I don't want to tell them anything" "I think Tara could understand, maybe she could do the spell?" Faith said unsure "Maybe she can, either way we have to go back and act like normal, I will tell them that you turned to Angel and he didn't want to scare them, so he came up with the Angelus idea"

Faith couldn't say anything she was overwhelmed by Buffy's attitude. She never felt grateful to some one like what she was feeling to Buffy now "I really don't know what to say, I feel like shit now" Buffy smiled at her "that's good" Faith raised her eyebrow "What, I said I'm still mad at you, now I have to make a phone call, so you're free to do whatever you want" "thanks" she laid back on the bed and closed her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of

**Chapter 11: Danny**

**Author's Notes:**

Buffy went to check on Danny, luckily he didn't wake up. She stayed beside him on the bed stroking his hair and thinking what will be his future. She smiled when Angel sit on the other side of the bed and put his hand on her.

"What will you do with him?" he asked her with sympathy "I don't know Angel, I really have no idea" she sighed "I guess I must call Carol in the morning and see if he has any other family" Angel smiled a little "Buffy, its 9 am now" Buffy forgot that the Curtains Angel used in the hotel were thick enough to prevent the sun light from entering, beside she didn't have any sleep "Do you have her phone number?" "Yea, Jason gave me her work phone in case something goes wrong" sadness was shown in her features. Jason was really a good guy he didn't deserve to die.

She went down to make the call from Angel office, she didn't know how to tell them that Jason is killed and she prayed to god that Danny has any sort of family. She didn't want this poor kid to be put on foster homes.

Angel went down to check on Buffy, she was in his office for more than hour now; she can't be still talking on the phone. He opened the door slowly and fined her sitting on the chair her head between her hands. He knelt down in front of her and put his hand on hers and gave her a soft smile "Don't worry Buffy, we will find something to him we don't have to give him to social services" she didn't answer him, but tears were forming in her eyes "talk to me Buffy, you're scaring me. We will do the best for him, or maybe we could search for his family even from far" "He has family Angel" he smiled at her "See that's good" when she didn't smile back he was confused "Ok, this is not good, why?" Buffy took a deep breath "It's Faith" Angel blinks several times "What about her?"

"Yes what about me" Faith said entering Angel office dragging Cordelia; both of them stare at her "Ok, queen C looks like we walked in a bad time" she turned to go out "No, we were talking about what we will do in SunnyDale" Buffy said to her, Faith didn't seem to be convinced but she choose to drop the subject for now.

"So, B what's the plan?" Faith said sitting on Angel desk; still holding Cordelia by her waist, he looked at her with disapproval "What Angel, you don't want Buffy to sit on your desk?" Buffy glared at her and Angel smiled a little, Cordelia was glancing at him to free her from Faith. "mmm...Faith" he said "Yes Angel" she answered looking at Cordy with amusement look. "Why are you holding Cordy like that?" Buffy completed his sentence "Yes, she seems far away from comfortable" Faith laughed a little "That's kinda what I want" both of them glanced at her "Look B, you said you will think of some punishment" Buffy nodded at her "and I will accept anything you decided" Buffy rolled her eyes "But you also said not to let any one humiliate me, right?" "What did you do to her Cordy?" Angel asked Cordelia acting as serious as he can "Nothing, I called her bitch" she said trying to escape from Faith "See, I told you" Buffy looked at Angel "Well, Faith I don't see any humiliation on this word, Angel?" Buffy said with innocent look "Yes, me neither" Faith looked at them with wired expression "So, this is not bad thing" she let go of Cordelia who sit on another chair "See, I told you it's only description" Faith nodded her head trying to understand what just happened now, while both Buffy and Angel were smiling at her.

"So, Buffy and Faith, how it feels to be in each other body?" Cordelia asked diverting her look between both of them, they glanced at each other "B you go first" "No F you go first" Buffy said with a challenging look "But I said..." Cordelia cut Faith before she complete "FOR GOD SAKE! It's not like were waiting the queen of England to speak, Buffy you go first" Buffy look at her to protest but Angel give her his 'please do as she says' look "Fine, I'll go first" Faith smiled in victory.

"It felt wired" they all rolled there eyes "What? Its not like I was enjoying my time, I was been chased by the police and the council and some one called the boss in Boston" she glared at Faith who looked at the floor "but I meet some of your friends" Faith looked up again eager to know "I meet Carol and JD" Faith grinned "Wow, those two still together, cool" "and I meet Jason" Faith looked at the floor again and frowned, Buffy didn't dwell on the subject "What about you Faith?" it was Cordy who broke the silence

"I felt two different things, emotionally" Buffy start giggling and Faith glared at her "What so funny princess?" Angel volunteered to explain "You said emotionally" Faith was confused for a minute "What? I'm a college girl now and I take psychology too" "If I failed this term you will be history Faith" Cordy snapped with anger "Buffy, this is really not the point now" Buffy glared at her "don't worry B you will pass but I think red may not make it to the other side" they all start laughing at the idea, Buffy and Angel were trying as they can to divert the subject, Buffy wanted Faith to talk with her in private. She was feeling that she can break into Faith's mind and heart.

They were still chatting on Angel's office when they found Danny standing in front of them rubbing his eyes and crying. Apparently he found himself alone so he start crying and when he got bored he start wandering in the hotel and he felt lost so he cried more. Buffy ran and carried him in her arms whispering comforting words in his ears. Faith looked at the seen in front of her and then diverts her look between Cordy and Angel seeking any answers.

"His dad brought Buffy from Boston to LA and he was bitten by a vampire" Angel explains to her "Oh! And of course his family in Boston" She said glancing at the kid who seem to be very comfortable with Buffy "Actually no, he don't have any" "We can't just leave him to social services, those bastards are nothing but losers" She said with anger "How do you know that?" Cordy asked with real interest "been there, done that" they saw Buffy coming with Danny so they changed the subject.

"Hey kiddo, what's your name?" Faith kneeled in front of him "Aunt Faith, who are all those people?" he asked hiding behind Buffy.

"Danny this is Buffy, Angel and Cordelia. Guys this is Danny my friend" Danny smiled when she called him a friend and they all laugh at him

"Aunt Faith, Where is daddy?" they all looked at each other "Danny, your dad had to go for a while and he asked me to take care of you, don't you want to stay with me?" he thought for a minute and nodded yes "Now, you stay with uncle Angel and Aunt Cordy and they will play with you" Angel and Cordy looked at each other and glare at Buffy, She just shrugged and grabbed Faith's hand leading her toward the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of

**Chapter 12: Heart to Heart**

**Author's Notes:** Plz feed me back and tell me what u think about this chapter

**BPOV**

I dragged Faith behind me all the way to one of the rooms and closed the door, no what I mean is that I locked the door and hide the key inside my jeans pocket. I set on the bed and I'm staring at her. She is standing in front of me fidgeting and the look on her face is priceless and I want to laugh but I'm holding my self.

"Why Faith?" she think for a moment and looks at me with confusion and I know she didn't understand what I'm asking "Why, what? B"

"Why did you changed sides and betrayed us?" she take a deep breath and start mumbling things about jealousy and not thinking straight and how the mayor treat her and manipulated with her feelings and my only comment about what she's saying is that those two and half months in college did really improve her skills, looks like she was really working hard to make me pass.

Beyond this comment, I don't buy anything she's saying. I did offer her my help more than once; I stand beside her against Kakistos and the only time I stood against her was with the Gwendolyn Post incident and she knew that I was right about it, maybe not completely right but sort of.

I let her talk and I don't say anything, if she doesn't want to be honest and tell me the real reason then there is no use of what we're doing. I let her finish and I get up, unlock the door and start walking away.

She starts walking behind me calling after me so I turn and look straight in to her eyes. She's looking any where avoiding my stare, she's not an idiot. She knows I didn't buy her explanation.

"Buffy, what did I do wrong?" she wants to play but I'm really tired of this "I don't have time to play your games Faith; it's your choice now. I'm very tired; I spent the last two months trying to clean after you" I can't control my self and I start crying, I'm really very tired. I can't help my self and I think I'm reaching in to her cuz her eyes are full of tears "I'm exhausted, not only physically but emotionally too, I can't keep analyzing all your moves and your words" I take deep breath "When your ready to be honest with me, you know where to find me" I start walking again but she says something.

"What if the reason will make things weirder?" I can feel fear in her voice "I don't think there could be weirder than this situation, and even if there is we will deal" she hesitate for a minute and point for me to enter the room again so I did and she follow me and closes the door behind her.

We sit without a word for almost fifteen minutes, every few minutes she fidget a little and open her mouth and nothing is coming out. This is really getting ridicules "Faith, I don't mean to push you but I hope you can start talking before I had my first heart attack" I smiled a little to encourage her and she return the smile and take a deep breath and I think she's blushing a little, so now I'm scared of what she's gonna say

"Buffy, I don't know how to say that but..." she take another breath "the reason of what I did is that i...I" she looks at the floor and I left her chin up, she's blushing again "I love you" I think she said that she loves me, So where is the problem "I love you too Faith and I always thought that we could be best friends..." she's looking at me in a wired way "No Buffy, I didn't mean it like that, I really love you" that's what she said before "Yes Faith.." and before I complete, her words hit me again "Oh! You love me" she nodded and she's feeling uncomfortable now and I can feel that she's doing her best not to run away and this is the only thought in my mind too "Could you wait here just for a second" I say the sentence and ran out the door and close it behind me.

This is really not what I expected and I don't know how to react for this new information. If she did all of that because of love what will she do if she hated me? And I don't think she's joking, she didn't sound like joking and she knows that I will be mad at her if she is joking.

I gather my courage and enter again, she's sitting on the bed her head between her hands, she panic a little when she sees me, and I guess she's expecting me to yell at her. I kneel in front of her so we're in same eye level and I never notice before how expressional her eyes could be. I can see all sorts of emotions in those brown eyes. I take a deep breath.

"Faith I don't know what to say" she try to say something but I wave my hand as no, so she nodded and wait for me to complete "I don't understand how loving me could be a reason for you to destroy even your self and I really need an explanation because I feel very bad now" I look in to her eyes and nodded for her to speak

"It's not your fault, I'm sorry if I made you feel that me loving you" she's blushing again and I can't help but smile a little cause it's so cute "is the reason of what I did, it was the reason but not like that, what I meant to say" ok this is not good, I think we will have to go back to asking question strategy "Slow down Faith" she looks at me with confusion.

"When did this happened?" she thought for a moment "I don't know exactly but before Angel return from hell" wow that far "Ok, so what happened? I don't understand?" she takes a deep breath "We were cool together and we were getting pretty close and then I discovered that you were hiding Angel, then all the incidents that come after that were pulling us apart more and more" she sighs and looks at me "This is not what I want to say, but I think being lonely kinda make me crazy, I have all this time to think and do nothing else" talking with Faith is like running in circles.

"Thinking of What Faith?" she's blushing again "Of you, damn it Buffy this is too hard and I don't know what to say" she's right I guess it will be better if we go back to SunnyDale and try to switch body's first and then we can deal with the love issue.

"You're right, what do u think of going back to SunnyDale tomorrow?" she's scared and she must be "But how we will do it?"

"I will pretend to be you and stay at the motel and you will continue your little display" I know I sound mean but this is all her fault "You can stay in your house" "No, they will not be convinced, and while I'm playing your character, I will try to be nice to all of them to make a new impression for you" she's looking at the floor not saying a word just nodding her head but I feel she want to say something

"What? Don't play games, if you want to say something say it?" she give me her sarcastic smile "That's the problem B, I always say what I want but now I feel like I own you and I don't know if I can do this, I don't like to feel restricted" she has a point but she did a lot of mistakes too, I don't know what to say so I just nodded to her "We'll see what we can do"

"So, tomorrow?" I say with a smile, I don't want her to feel bad all the time. She nodded and I start walking toward the door but I have to ask this I really have, I don't know why but I have to ask. So I turn to face her again "Faith?" she looks at me and she looks so young and innocent at this moment.

"Do you still?" she looks at me confused at first and when she understands she mouthed the word 'Oh' and think for a minute and I'm really eager to know, which is wired because I don't know why I want to know. After a while she looks at me and I can see her eyes shining "Does it matter?"

She says those words and throw herself on the bed facing the wall, I can tell that she's crying and I know this is hard for her and I'm really thinking of something nice to say, but this is strange not in a million years I could tell that Faith loved me.

I approach the bed and lay beside her on my side, my face is toward her back, she flinched a little and tries to move but I hold her waist to keep her in her position.

"Don't ever think that I don't care about you Faith, I did care before and I do care now and you must know that by now. If I didn't care I wouldn't do anything to be friends again" she's sniffing trying her best to be as quite as she can. I hear her say in a very low voice like she's whispering the words to her self.

"But you killed me for Angel" and I can't hold my tears any more, I know that by the word kill she doesn't mean the stab part only, she means emotionally and I don't know what to do so I turn her slowly so she's facing me and I take her in my arms. She sops harder and I'm whispering how sorry I am in her ears. And I think this is the first time I feel that sorry for some one this way, and I never thought that Faith could be that sensitive. She still loves me and I can't imagine how she managed to keep all of those feelings at her heart and suddenly she whispers a word that makes my heart shedders into one thousand peaces. I hear her say "I thought I could make my life better, I thought I could make my life better" so I whisper back "It will be, believe me it will be".


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Welcome to Sunnydale**

It's been two days since they arrived to Sunnydale; things went well with Buffy's friends, Giles and Joyce. Faith was very surprised from there behavior, they were all happy and relived that she wasn't died, of course they were scared that she goes psycho on them but the tears they were trying to hide behind the angry mask on there faces made her feel smaller than she ever felt.

She could sense Buffy's eagerness to hug her friends, she was scared that she will not control herself if she meet her mother and Buffy approved that it will be better if not. She knew that once she looks in her mother's eyes she will lose it so she decided to wait tell they reverse the spell.

Ironically Buffy was staying with Danny on the same motel room Faith used to stay in back then. She was trying to figure how to get her body back without any one noticing anything. She was going to meet them back on the magic box after two hours so she decide to go through some books while she's there. She was bored of staying on this room, of course Danny was doing his best to keep her busy but still it wasn't enough.

On the other hand Faith was doing extra effort to find the spell, she was afraid if they didn't find it fast enough Buffy will have to tell Willow or Tara and she didn't want this to be added to her file. She was deep in her thought when Willow approached her slowly and put her arms around her shoulders.

"You need to sleep Buffy; I know Faith's return was hard on you…will it was hard on all of us…I mean who would believe that she's a life" Willow trailed a little and Faith knew that she wants to say more than that.

"What's on your mind Will?"

"Do you believe her...I mean I think she changed and Tara feels that she's not evil" Faith had to smile at that "But I'm scared Buffy…I'm terrified of living this tragedy again, I will not be able to live and see my friends hurting again…what she did to all of us was hard…I don't know if I can trust her again"

Faith felt like her heart was bleeding, she felt every word like a dagger penetrating her heart "You don't have to trust her Will, I believe that she changed but she has to pay for what she did, eventually we must all sit and discus what we will do with her and if you all decided that she should go to jail then she will go"

"Do you think she will accept that…you seem so sure of that?"

"She will accept anything we decided, don't worry Will…she will never hurt you again" Faith smiled and Willow return the smile back "I know Buffy, I'm not worried about Faith hurting me, I'm not stupid I know that Faith is a slayer if she wanted all of us died she would do it long ago, killing me, Xander or Giles wouldn't be a problem for her…I'm sure that things got out of control for her"

Willow stop talking when tears start falling from Faith's eyes, she knew that Faith was a difficult topic for her, but she didn't know what her speech was doing inside Faith.

"Buffy I didn't mean to give her excuse for what she did or make you feel guilty…I'm"

"I know Will" Willow raised her eyebrow "Then why are you crying?"

Faith took a deep breath trying to stop crying "I'm crying cuz every day I discover how lucky I am to have a friend like you…a friend with heart like yours" Willow smiled and hugged her best friend "I'll always be there for you Buff"

"Thanks Will" Faith smiled and then pushed her playfully "Now go and leave me to search"

"Actually Buffy there is something I want to discus with you" Faith looked at her seriously "Sure Will What's the what?"

"I was thinking maybe I could do something for Faith's police record…this is if you are sure it's a wise idea and that she changed" Faith was mesmerized she didn't thought that Willow could do something like that for her "No Willow not now, lets think about it first but if you could find a spell to hide her from them until we decide" "Sure I could do that, it would be easy"

Willow said and gets up to leave but Faith grabbed her arm "You don't have to feel guilty for her Will" Willow took a deep breath "But I do feel guilty Buffy, I kept thinking maybe there was something we could do to help her not to go this way…maybe…" Faith cut her before she could say anything more "No Will, Faith's problems wasn't with us, she had her own demons and sooner or later they were gonna catch her"

"I know that Faith had a rough childhood but maybe if we helped her more…maybe if she could feel that she can trust us…"

"Maybe Will if she had a friend like you she would never slip to the dark but still it's not our fault"

"Some time I remember the look on her eyes when I told her that she had no one" Faith looked at the floor remembering this day "She told me that she got the mayor, she was disparate for some one to accept her, to be part of something…I really feel guilty Buff"

"I'll tell you something, when we made sure that she really change we could all make things right with her and make her feel welcome with us" they smiled at each other and continue what they were doing.

Later in the same night Buffy went to the magic box, they all were nice with her but she was feeling how scared they were. She found Faith between a huge pile of books, it was the first time she saw her that serious and beautiful. Since the day Faith confesses her love to her, Buffy couldn't think of anything rather than how this happened.

She was always jealous of how all the head turns when Faith pass any where, the girl who could get any man she wants chooses her, but why she didn't say anything? Why didn't she use the want-take-have with her? Was she really in love with her?

"Buffy, r u ok?" she didn't notice when Faith moved closed to her "Sorry Faith I didn't see you coming"

"No worries B, I found the spell and its ingredients" Faith said without enthusiasm but Buffy sighed with relief "Thank god, you think we could do it without help" Faith didn't say anything and Buffy was now worried "Faith you're not going to run again, are you?" Faith was surprised "No B I wasn't thinking of that…I was thinking maybe we should tell the others"

"Tell the others what? Oh! What make you change your mind?" she was very curious

"I feel guilty Buffy and I can't do this any more" Faith couldn't say any thing more she start sopping and collapsed on the ground. Buffy kneeled in front checking her pulse but suddenly she heard Willow screaming her name and when she looked up she found them all staring at her with anger and she didn't know why until the fact that she's still in Faith's body hit her. She hoped that Faith wake up quickly or this will gonna be hell for her.


End file.
